Gesture controlled systems are getting more and more common in today's society. For example, there are several companies developing software facilitating gesture control of Smartphones and other wearable electronics such as tablets. Such software often uses images captured by a camera for controlling the electronic devices. These implementations are for example advantageous for controlling a Smartphone when sitting in a car, e.g. increasing the volume of music played via the Smartphone. A camera has a limited range for capturing images, and these systems are often designed for applications where one person can and wants to control the electronic device.
One such system is described in US 2014/032573 (OBLONG INDUSTRIES INC.). The document relates to a system which identifies gesture of a user using only gesture data received by a sensor. A computer application translates the gesture to a gesture signal, and controls a connected display device in response to the gesture signal.
However, further development of systems for controlling devices via gestures is needed in order to broaden the range of application where such gesture based systems may be used.